This application is for partial support of the eighth Gordon Research Conference on Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis to be held at the Harbortown Sheraton Inn in Ventura California on February 8-13, 2004. This is an international conference that was formerly called Thrombolysis, and has been held every two years since 1990. Since its inception, the conference has evolved from its original format into a broader forum for an in-depth discussion of the most exciting, cutting-edge developments in the field of plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis. This evolution was formally recognized in the last conference, which voted to change the conference title to "Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis". Topics for the current meeting reflect this broader scope and have been selected based on the input of past attendees, with particular attention to the recommendations of past chairs. New advances in both basic and clinical science will be covered. Emphasis will be placed on emerging relationships between the plasminogen activator system and other proteolytic systems, including transmembrane serine proteases and metalloproteases, in development, tissue repair, vascular disease, tumor progression, thrombolysis, neuronal function, Alzheimer's disease and stroke. Emphasis will be placed on mechanistic insights into interplay of proteases, their receptors, and inhibitors in disease. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Thrombolysis in the Post Genomic World; 2. Plasminogen Activation and Disease; 3. Thrombosis and Fibrinolysis; 4. Proteases and Inhibitors in Neurobiology; 5. Plasminogen Independent Extracellular Proteolysis; 6. Rational Drug Design and Plasminogen Activators; 7. Late breaking topics and presentation of selected posters; 8. Protease Receptors and Signaling; 9. Transmembrane Serine Proteases. Thus, the goals of the conference are to provide a comprehensive state-of-the-art understanding of basic biologic processes and clinical advances related to extracellular protease systems in blood and tissues.